Light Soldiers: Swords of Destiny
by nesinomics
Summary: It's Ike's first day at a new school. Everything seems fine until he finds a creature name Meta Knight who leads him to strange new land where he releases his destiny. To destroy the dark soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Light Soldiers: Swords of Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The Ragnell**

"Ike you're going to be late" Ike's sister Mist called put to him. "I'm coming!" Ike called out to her. Wearing his school uniform and carrying his school briefcase Ike ran out of his room thinking 'damn I can't be late for the first day of school especially a new school.' Ike ran down the stairs and out the door before he could hear his sister yell at him "wait don't forget your lunch!"

Ike ran as fast as he could until he arrived to his new school Smash Bros. High. 'Thank god I made it' Ike said noticing that there were still students arriving to the school.

"Hi you're new here aren't you?" A boy with shaggy brown hair greeted him.

"Yeah." Ike responded.

"My name's Pit what's yours?" The boy smiled at him.

"Ike."

"Nice to meet you Ike. So do you need help finding your first class?" Pit asked.

"Ah… yeah."

"Alright I can help." Pit said.

"I have history first." Ike said relieved with Pit's kindness.

"Oh who's your teacher?" Pit asked.

"Mr. Mario." Ike answered.

"Oh that means we don't have the same class but its right next to mine so we can walk together."

"Okay." Ike said as they started to walk inside the building.

As they walked in the building to find their classroom's Pit gave Ike a small introduction to the classrooms they passed. He pointed to them and said which rooms they are. Until Ike arrived at his classroom. "See you later" Pit said and Ike answered with "see you." Ike walked into his class.

Ike walked in to find that the class was almost completely filled with other students. He noticed only two desks left and they were both by a blue haired boy seating in the right corner of the back of the room. One seat was in front of the boy the other was next to him. Ike decided to sit next to him.

Ike observed the boy and he could only notice that the boy was extremely spacey. It seemed as if the boy was stuck in his own world 'what a strange guy' Ike thought. Suddenly a blond haired boy with blue eyes raced in and yelled "I made it!" "Oh no its Link and Marth in one room" Ike heard someone say.

Ike noticed how the blond haired boy approached where him and the blue haired boy sat. The blond haired boy saw the empty seat in front of the blue haired boy and hissed at him "Marth." The blue haired boy Ma-rth snapped out of his thoughts and saw the blond haired boy and hissed back "Li-nk."

"So _Marth_ I guess I have to sit _her." _Link said.

"Looks like it _Link_" Marth answered back. Link sat down and after he did he turned his body to look at Marth.

"You know what Marth?"

"What is it Link?"

"**You **look very nice today." Link said obviously said sarcastically. The tension between the two though it bothered Ike, he found it entertaining so he let them continue.

"So do you butter face." Marth fired back.

"What the hell did you say to me you fuck!" Link yelled at him.

"Link do you really want to get in trouble the first day?" The short teacher Mr. Mario said as he came inside the class room. He spoke in an Italian accent.

"Marth started it!" Link said turning around to face the teacher.

"Did not!" Marth responded.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Stop you to." Mr. Mario said.

"Fine." Both Marth and Link said simultaneously.

"You copied me!" The both of them said simultaneously once again.

"No you!" They did it again.

"Stop it let me teach!"

With that the teacher taught. He gave an introduction to the course along with classroom rules. He stressed the no fighting rule directed to Link and Marth. That only made Ike wonder 'why do those two hate each other so much?' Even more. The class ended a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Hey what's your name?" Link asked him friendlier than what Ike expected.

"Uh… Ike." Ike answered. Link laughed in response to Ike's timidity.

"Haha don't worry Ike am only a dick to Marth because he deserves it." Link said.

"Oh I see." Ike said a little more comfortable.

"Don't worry you'll get used to me." Link smiled and joked.

"Probably not." Marth phoned in.

"Shut it." Link fired back.

Before anymore fighting could ensue the bell rang. Ike got up to leave and he headed to his next biology. He was able to find the room easily it was on the same floor, a few rooms down. He was one of the first people there and once he got inside he noticed the teacher placed names on the desks to designate where the students sat.

There were no desks but instead tables. Each table had three chairs. Two chairs sat next to each other while the third chair was in the front of the table making the chairs in a triangle pattern.

Ike was able to find his sit. He sat at the third chair and on the left side of him he saw the name Ashley and on his right he saw the name Roy. Ike sat in his seat waiting for more students to arrive. A boy with short red hair arrived. Ike noticed that as he walked in most people greeted him with friendliness. People were greeting him left to right "hi Roy." 'Oh so he's Roy.' Ike thought as he saw him approaching.

Roy sat in the seat and greeted Ike. "Hi you must be new here, my names Roy."

"Hi… my name's Ike." Ike responded.

"Well welcome to the school I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Ike responded.

Before they could say anymore to each other the third of their trio approached them. It was a girl with long black hair in pigtails and red eyes. "No way" Roy said as the girl sat down.

"N-no why did I have to sit by you." Ashley responded.

"My god I have to sit next to a stuttering bitch."

"Well at least I'm not ugly."

"Well at least I'm not some weird disturbed freak named Ashley."

"Well at least I'm not…" Roy started to say but got intercepted by Ike.

"Please calm down." Ashley looked at him and she blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yeah you're right. Ike I'm sorry Ashley dragged you into this." Roy apologized.

"What do you mean me, you started it." Ashley argued.

"You know what… just never mind." Roy said trying to make Ashley curious.

"Like _I_ care." Ashley said.

Before anymore could be said the teacher came in. As the teacher did the usual lecture that teachers gave on the first day of school rules, grading system, and planed criteria. Ike had thoughts. He thought 'is there something between those two and what is it?' He then realized by that one thought 'wow my first day here and I'm already attracted to a girl. She must be something. But is this Roy guy into her. If so I shouldn't start anything he seems like a nice guy. My god this teacher is so boring when will he shut up.'

The teacher finally shut up with the best closing statement that Ike has ever heard from a teacher "okay I see I'm boring you I'll shut up." "So Ike what school did you go to before?" Roy asked.

"It was…" before Ike could answer another boy asked Roy something.

"So Roy how's your girl doing?"

"Okay I suppose." Roy answered with a smile that Ike could tell was fake.

"Oh well tell her I said hi, kay?" The boy said again.

"You don't like her to much huh?" Ike asked.

"No no I do she's fine and all." Roy said obviously lying. Ashley laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Roy asked his voice rose.

"You you're one shitty liar and an ugly on at that."

"You are the epitome of undesirable and I hope you're tits catch fire." Roy fought back which caused Ike to laugh.

"What's so funny!?" Ashley snapped at him.

"You, you're really cute." Ike responded not even realizing he was flirting.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ashley asked. Ike noticed that Roy was know looking away and he looked mad. 'What's he mad about?' Ike thought.

"Yeah whatever." Roy sighed quietly but loud enough for both Ike and Ashley to hear.

"What's your problem?" Ashley said angry thinking he was only doing it for attention.

"Well how about the fact that my father my one and only father has cancer and is dying. But who cares about that!" Roy yelled out. Everyone was stunned no one said a word but Ashley fault guilty for thinking he was sighing only for attention.

"I'm going." Roy said embarrassed thinking one thing 'what the hell did I just say? I can never show my face again. What's wrong with me?' Roy left. After he was clearly gone everyone started to talk again.

"Sorry I-I don't know what's wrong with him. He's usually not that moody except to me because he's mean to me."

"I see well maybe I'll just have to talk to him later." Ike said.

"Yeah…"

Ike decided not to just sit and wait but to go and find Roy. "Bye Ashley." Ike said before leaving. No one seemed to mind which only proved to Ike that his current state at this school was: invisible. This was foreign to him as he was always noticed at his old school for being what they called him weird and scary.

Ike searched around most of the school but he still could not find Roy. After a while of his search he decided to give up and return to his class. Though as he walked back he was able to gain familiarity with where all the class rooms are located. He noticed one thing about the schools design that both floors where in a M like pattern. It was interesting to Ike.

Later that day Ike finally was finally at his last class: English. He arrived there only to see the friendly face of Pit greeting him. "Ike come sit by me." Much like his history class the desks where ordered in rows. Ike sat next to Pit.

"So Ike how do you feel about the school?" Pit asked.

"It's interesting."

"That's good."

"Yeah…" For some reason Ike had an awkward time talking to Pit. 'There's something suspicious about him.' Ike thought.

"Hey have you met a guy named Marth?" Pit asked.

"Yeah… he was nice."

"Really you think so! That's good." Pit said.

"Why's that?"

"Cause he's a friend of mine so I think it would be great if you two became friends." Pit answered. Before more could be said the teacher started lecturing.

After the class was over and it was time to go Ike and Pit said their goodbyes. Ike walked out of the building and out of the school's front entrance only to hear a strange eerie voice call his name. It made him nervous. He kept walking, ignoring the voices. Though the voice kept calling his name "Ike… come Ike…" Ike checked beind him and to all his sides and up. No one was to be seen. He then figured the voices came from the bushes to the right side of him that were in rows that lasted at least a quarter of a mile from the school. They were thick, dark green and three feet tall and wide. Ike walked behind one too see a little blue puffball. That hade armor on its face, a sword, and a cape. Ike looked at it and thought 'what… is this?'

"Ike good you have come." The round creature said.

"…" Ike was speechless.

"Do not be alarmed. I am only here to guide you." The creature spoke.

"What-what are you." Ike said now catching attention by passerby people who only looked and walked away.

"Do not be alarmed, I am Meta Knight."

"What's a Meta Knight?" Ike asked.

"That is my name."

"Oh I see… I apologize." Ike said.

"We should go…"

"Where?"

"Just follow me." Meta Knight said.

"…okay." Ike said nervous.

Meta Knight led Ike to a mirror in a place surrounded by trees and bushes. The mirror was more tall than wide. It had gold crest edges with a red gem on the top of it.

"We shall enter now." Meta Knight instructed and went inside the mirror which completely shocked Ike. 'Meta Knight just flew right into it… What the hell!?' Ike thought. Ike followed him into the mirror thinking that he had no choice too since Meta Knight already entered it.

Inside the mirror it was a whole other world. It was dark because of tall trees that surrounded the area. All there was were trees that shielded a straight narrow path that Ike could not tell where the end was.

"We shall continue down the path." Meta Knight said using his wing to levitate off the ground slightly and flew down the path.

"Wait… where are we?" Ike asked fallowing Meta Knight.

"The other side. Ike all shall be answered soon." Meta Knight.

Ike said nothing and continued to follow Meta Knight. Until they arrived to a place where the trail stopped and the trees where now in a circular pattern. On the ground in the middle of the circle was a sword. It was a large sword.

"A sword?" Ike asked.

"Ike this is the sword that is bonded to you by your destiny." Meta Knight answered.

"E-excuse me?" Ike asked confused.

"This sword is the Ragnell. It is your sword, you must wield it." Meta Knight explained.

"…uh…" Ike was speechless from confusion.

"Ike pick up the sword and figure out your true destiny."

"Well… okay." Ike said.

Ike walked up to the Ragnell still confused over what Meta Knight was saying. Ike picked up the Ragnell and once he did he transformed. (Into his Super Smash Bros. outfit.) Ike's first thought 'what the fuck just happened.' He then checked the rest of his body and noticed 'huh my outfit changed.' He then heard a voice enter his head.

'Ike…' the voice said.

"What the! Who's talking to me?" Ike panicked.

'Ike don't be afraid. It's me the Ragnell.' The Ragnell said trying to calm Ike.

"The sword." Ike said looking at the sword.

"Yes I shall explain." Meta Knight said.

'Ike listen to Meta Knight he shall guide you.'

"Ike the Ragnell and you are bonded by destiny. You two have a special bond. You have beem chosen as a light soldier. Light soldiers are special ones who are chosen by destiny to defeat the dark soldiers. In this world…"

"What do you mean "this world"?" Ike asked.

"This world is a place your you fight the dark soldiers. To get to this world there are mirrors that look like the one we entered from. The Ragnell will help guide you to new mirror's so try to keep the Ragnell in a safe place. That is all I can explain to you now. To leave you shall go through the mirror. Also every time you enter the mirror you shall transform and once you leave you shall return to normal." Meta Knight explained. He then disappeared into the trees.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ike said as he started to walk his way back to the mirror.

'Don't worry Ike I shall guide you.' The Ragnell said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Falchion**

Ike returned home only to be asked by his father.

"Ike why are you so late?"

"Sorry dad things happened and I take responsibility for being late." Ike said hoping his dad Greil would let it go.

"Also why do you have that sword and where would you even get it!?" Greil asked staring at the Ragnell in amazement.

"I uh… found it." Ike said trying to hide what really happened because he knows no one will believe him.

"Where?" Greil asked now looking at Ike.

"Uh… near the school." Ike said.

"Strange a sword would be there but we did just move in, this could just be a weird town." Greil said.

"Yeah it sure is." Ike said. Suddenly Mist lightly ran into the room and entered the conversation.

"Hey Ike welcome home, dinners almost done." Mist said cheerfully.

"Yep the star cook made it." Greil said.

"Yeah all by myself as usuall da-ad." Mist said teasing her father then giggling while walking away.

"So Ike tell me how was school?"

"Educational… I suppose." Ike said not knowing what he should say about the school excactly.

"Really now alright then did you make any…" Before Greil could say anymore there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Greil asked before Ike answered it. It was Marth.

"Hello… woah what's with the sword?" Marth asked noticing the sword.

"Ahh… its nothing… Hey dad, take the sword to my room will you. Just place it on my bed." Ike said handing the Ragnell to Greil.

"Fine but who's your friend?" Greil asked then took the Ragnell from Ike.

"This is Marth." Ike answered.

"Nice to meet you Ike's dad. Is it okay if me and Ike take a walk, I want to show him the town."

"Oh nice to meet you. Well I suppose its alright just don't come back to late Ike."

"Yes father I'll come home soon." Ike said as he walked out.

"So Marth you wanted to show me something?" Ike asked.

"Let's just walk around." Marth said as he started to walk.

"Okay." Ike said as he walked beside Marth.

"Hey you live next to Ness." Marth said noticing the house next door.

"Ness? Who's that?" Ike asked.

"He's just really strange… I'll just say that." Marth answered before stopping at the house next door to Ness'.

"Who lives there?" Ike asked noticing Marth's sudden stop and stopping next to him.

"It's the Minch family." Marth answered.

"Oh what are they like?" Ike asked then he noticed Marth's slight grimace after he asked this.

"There asses I'll just say that." Marth said. Marth started to walk again and Ike continued to walk by his side.

"So Ike…" Marth started to say until they saw Link holding a metal detector. "**Link**!" Marth yelled as he walked towards Link.

"Oh it's **you**." Link said noticing Marth and Ike approaching him.

"What is that?" Marth asked glaring at the metal detector.

"A metal detector duh." Link answered.

"Why would _you_ have a metal detector?" Marth asked looking back at Link.

"Treasure huntin' obviously. Oh you know what I have the perfect job for the two of you." Link said smiling mischievously.

"I can't wait to hear this." Marth said sarcastically putting his index, middle, and ring finger's on his forehead to show annoyance. After a few seconds he put his hand back down.

"Here just wait…" Link said as he pulled two plastic yellow shovels that is obviously made for kids out of a white bag that he was carrying with his other hand. "Here ya go." Link said as he handed a shovel to Marth and one to Ike.

"Link… what… the fuck is this?" Marth asked.

"A plastic shovel?" Ike said to himself.

"It's your tool for treasure digging!" Link said.

Marth dropped the shovel on the ground and said "Link you are… really stupid. Come on Ike, let's go."

"Okay." Ike said then handed Link his plastic shovel back. He then followed after Marth.

"Fine whatever leave! You'll be sorry when I strike gold Marth!" Link yelled at Marth

Later after Marth showed Ike most of the town Marth decided to take Ike to one more place. The local convenience store: StarFox. "This is the SmashMart it's a sufficient little shop." Marth said.

Ike looked at the convenience store it seemed run down to him. It was small and it had spray paint over most of it. "It seems…" Ike did not want to say the truth.

"I know it looks like a dump but trust me, It's a good business." Marth explained.

"Well you can't judge a book by its cover I suppose." Ike said.

"Yeah that's the truth." Marth said and sighed.

"But StarFox is a unique name for a store." Ike said.

"Yeah well the original owner named it after his son Fox Mccloud after he was born."

"That makes sense." Ike said.

"Yeah funny thing Fox now works there." Marth said.

"Interesting." Ike said.

"Let's go in." Marth said then he walked to the inside the door. Ike followed him.

Inside the shop it was rows of random assortments candys, comics, and junk food were the main items. There were two workers one at each of the two registers. One of the workers was very thin, brown hair, green eyed male. The other was a kind of chubby male with blue hair and blue eyes.

"The one with brown hair is Fox the other one is Falco." Marth said.

"Okay." Ike said.

"Let's walk around." Marth instructed.

"That sounds fine." Ike said obeying.

They walked around the store Marth stopped to look at the comic books. Ike kept walking until he stopped at a section with produce. It had a vegetable cooler filled with tomatoes, celery, cucumbers, and radishes. It was a random selection. What made Ike stop was he saw Roy there. Roy picked up some celery and turned his head to see Ike there. Roy smiled at him and said "hello Ike."

"Uh… hi." Ike said noticing that Roy has a very friendly gentile smile. Ike felt a little envious.

"Hey Ike about earlier sorry."

"Huh?" Ike asked not knowing what he was referring too.

"You know my outburst. That normally doesn't happen but I guess I was under pressure you know." Roy explained.

"It's fine." Ike said.

"So how do you like the town?" Roy asked.

"It's nice." Ike said.

"That's good that you like it. I love to travel you know I, lived in five different places so far in my life. Someday I wish to travel all over the world." Roy said.

"That sounds like a nice dream." Ike said.

"Yes but just wait till it becomes a reality." Roy said and laughed.

"Yeah… so do you like celery?" Ike said looking at the celery Roy was holding.

"Yeah well this is actually for my pet mouse." Roy said.

"You have a pet mouse?" Ike asked a little surprised.

"Yeah his names Algernon he's really unique."

"Really now." Ike said taking an interest.

"Yeah he was… well I'll just say a test subject." Roy said.

"That sounds…" before Ike could say anymore Marth approached and said "Ike we should go."

"Oh you two came together." Roy said.

"Yeah…" Marth said coldly as he started to walk off.

"Okay…" Ike said to Marth. "Bye." He said leaving Roy and following Ike.

"Well see you two later then." Roy said.

As Ike and Marth left the store Fox said "have a good night you two." "Let's go this way." Marth said as he walked to the left of the store to places they have not been yet. Ike obediently followed him. The both of them eventually stayed silent until they arrived at a rather large house. Marth stopped in his tracks and said "this is my house." Ike stopped next to him.

"It's nice." Ike said.

"Yeah my father he-he's a famous scriptwriter." Marth said.

"Cool." Ike said not helping but to notice a certain sadness in Marth's eyes.

"Let's keep going." Marth said as he started to walk again.

"Okay." Ike said obeying.

As they walked Marth asked "hey do you and your father get along well?"

"I uh… I don't know really I guess, I mean we love each other and stuff." Ike answered caught off guard by the question.

"I see... well that's good than." Marth said giving a lukewarm smile.

"Why do you not get along with your father?" Marth gave a sarcastic chuckle and answered "hell no."

"Really? Why's that?" Ike asked.

"I'd rather not say." Marth said nervously.

It was about ten minutes later when Marth and Ike found themselves in the local park. It was already twilight so no one was there. "Huh what's that?" Marth asked looking at a mirror Ike found earlier. 'Is it another portal? Should I tell Marth about it?' Ike thought.

"I feel like I should get closer to it." Marth said walking close to the mirror that was in the center of the park. There was nothing in the center of the park making the center the perfect place for the mirror to be.

"What?" Ike asked.

"Something in my gut is telling me that I have to walk into it." Marth said walking so now he was in front of the mirror.

"What?" Ike repeated his question even more baffled to back to strange words.

"You have to do it after me okay." Marth said turning his head to try to see Ike but turning his head back to the mirror after he realized his head could not turn that far.

"What?" Ike asked again.

"Walk into the mirror." Marth said.

Marth walked into the mirror and he entered it. 'What he went in! Can normal people enter these portals too? Or is a light soldier too?' Ike said surprised. Ike then followed. He arrived on the other said which was now nothing. Nothing it was just black he could still see though. Other than black Ike could see Marth in a different outfit (his Super Smash Bros. one.) 'So Marth is part of this.' Ike thought. "A sword?" Marth said.

There was a sword that lay at Marth's feet. Marth picked it up and turned around. "Ike look at this sword."

'Marth I am Falchion.'

"It talked!" Marth screamed.

"Marth calm down I'll explain things to you." Ike said thinking to himself 'I sure hope I remember everything Metaknight taught me.'

Later after Ike explained everything they decided they should head home. "So I guess that means were partners now." Marth said.

"Yeah." Ike said.

"It's better to have a partner though that means you don't have to do all the work." Marth said.

"That's true." Ike agreed.

"Well this is my house. See you tomorrow Ike." Marth said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Ike said and kept walking.

'At least I won't have to deal with the light soldier stuff alone.' Ike thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the Master Sword**

"Ike wake up!" Mist yelled at Ike who was still in bed. "Ike we got school!" Mist yelled again. Ike let out a groan as he opened his eyes. Mist left the room to get ready when she saw Ike open his eyes. Ike did his usual routine to get ready for school and left his house. He walked outside only to see his Greil and Pit conversing.

"Hi." Ike said causing the both of them to look at them.

"Good morning Ike, wanna walk to school together?" Pit bluntly asked.

"Sure." Ike answered.

"Well you two have fun." Greil said as he walked inside the house.

"Your dads nice." Pit said.

"Yeah… he is." Ike said as they began to walk.

"So how do you like the neighborhood?"

"It seems fine." Ike responded not knowing what to say.

"So why did you move here anyway?" Pit asked.

"I'd rather not say." Ike answered.

"Yeah…" Pit said before pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and checking a message. "Hey I got to meet someone… I'll see you later." Pit said putting his phone back into his pocket and walking away.

Ike continued to walk to school. On the way Link approached him. "Mournin'." Link greeted.

"Mourning." Ike greeted back as he continued to walk with Link walking beside him.

"So it seems that we are walking together to school…" Link said awkwardly.

"Yep." Ike said expecting Link to say more.

"Okay let's cut the small talk Ike! I have something impor-_tent_ to tell you." Link said.

"Yeah…" Ike said curious but still tired.

"Don't trust Pit. Okay let me repeat again do **not** trust Pit. And I mean never." Link instructed.

"Why?" Ike asked thinking 'Pit seems quirky but not bad.'

"Just don't okay; you'll thank me in the long run." Link said as they arrived at the school. Ike had a hard time believing Link that Pit could be a bad person so he didn't say anything.

Both Link and Ike arrived at the classroom a few minutes later. They sat were they sat yesterday. "I guess Marth's late again." Ike said to Link noticing Marth's absence.

"Yeah he does that." Link answered.

"Oh he's late a lot?" Ike asked.

"Yeah he hates waking up in the morning. He should be here five minutes after class starts." Link said.

"A random question but, why do you hate Marth so much?" Ike asked wondering why Marth and Link hated each other.

"Because he's eeeviill." Link anwered.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"…" Link was not sure how to respond. Ike looked at Link waiting for a response.

"I made it." Marth said quietly to himself as he sat in the same seat he did yesterday.

"Wow you actually made it on time." Link said and laughed.

"Shut up Link at least I'm not stupid like you." Marth countered.

"Well at least…"

"Link, Marth enough fighting! Shut-a up and listen to the lesson." Mr. Mario said. Both of the pouted in response.

"Marth is such a wench." Link said under his breath but loud enough so that

Marth could hear.

"What did you just call me you-you mongoloid!" Marth yelled at Link.

"You two leave now!" Mr. Mario yelled.

"But Link started it!" Marth yelled back.

"Did not!" Link yelled at Marth.

"Did so!"

"Did not!" Link kept countering causing Mario too think 'not this shit again.'

"Shut up and leave!" Mario yelled again.

Both of them left the room pouting. Now Ike started to become extremely interested on why they hate each other.

The class was finally over and Ike left the classroom expecting Pit to approach him when he left the room. But no, Pit was not there. 'Huh no Pit today, he must be busy.' Ike arrived to his next class to notice Roy was already there and a group of people were gathered around him. They seemed to be talking and laughing. This made Ike feel unwilling to go over to his seat feeling it would be awkward to do so.

Before Ike could react to what he should do Ashley opened the door causing Ike to take a few steps forward to not get hit by the door. "Sorry… Ike." Ashley said as she entered.

"It's fine." Ike said.

"Why aren't you sitting?" Ashley asked.

"…the people." Ike answered.

"Oh…" Ashley said just noticing the people crowded around their table. "Well lets go sit they'll move when we get there." Ashley continued.

"Wouldn't that be interrupting?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, so?" Ashley asked.

"That would be rude." Ike answered.

"Whatever." Ashley said and walked her way to the table Ike decided to follow her.

"Move it assholes." Ashley commanded.

"Hey that's rude you idiot." Roy scolded her. Everybody that what was talking with Roy laughed at his comment. Ashley felt small and threatened by this.

"I'm sorry." Ike said.

"Huh, for what?" Roy asked confused.

"For interrupting your conversation." Ike answered causing Roy to give him a friendly chuckled.

"No Ike it wasn't what you did it was what Ashley said." Roy smiled at Ike to reassure him.

"Oh okay." Ike said and sat where he sat yesterday. Ashley did the same without saying anything which surprised Ike as he thought she would say something back to Roy.

"So Ike how are you today?" Roy asked.

"Fine you?" Ike answered.

"Pretty good." Roy said.

Before they could make any more conversation the door opened and they heard people say "oh look Roy's girlfriend Lilinia is in this class now." 'Oh god no.' Roy immediately thought. "Well this is going to suck." Ashley said quietly to herself. 'Roy's girlfriend huh… I wonder what she's like?' Ike thought to himself.

Lilina walked over to the table Roy was sitting at. "Hello people and Ashley I'm supposed to sit here, isn't that great Roy." Lilina said smiling.

"Yeah." Roy said as he went to get an extra chair for her that was at the back of the class room.

"Thank you." Lilinia said sweetly and sat in the chair. "Your name's Ike right?" She asked Ike.

"Yeah." Ike answered.

"Oh well nice to meet you Ike. My name's Lilinia." Lilina said and smiled at Ike. Ike was feeling un-easy with how nice Lilinia was. She was too nice.

"Dare god now we have two of them." Ashley said.

"Ashley…" Roy began.

"Two creations of…" Ashley started.

"Shut up Ashley." Roy said.

"Yeah Ashley stop trying to start a fight." Lilinia took Roy's side.

"You know what Ashley…" Roy started to say.

"Roy don't, just stop it already. Admit you started it and apologize to Ashley." Ike said siding with Ashley. The truth was Ike was starting to dislike Roy.

"…Fine… sorry Ashley." Roy mumbled, sighed and said with obvious sarcasm.

"Thank you Ike." Ashley said looking at Ike with gratitude.

"What but I-I was the one who apologized." Roy said Ashley turned her head horizontally and looked down in response. Roy was starting to dislike Ike.

"Yeah Roy was the one who apologized." Lilinia once again sided with Roy.

"Not to be rude but Linalina, is it really your place to talk when you haven't really been here the whole time." Ike said.

"My name's Lilinia." Lilinia said greeting her teeth in anger. 'Ike's in for it now.' Ashley thought turning her head to view Lilinia.

"Oops sorry." Ike said.

"Well it's okay I guess. Everyone makes mistakes." Lilinia said smiling once again. She then mumbled out "stupid." She said it in a whisper but still Ike heard it and he decided to ignore it.

Before anymore could be said the lesson began.

Later school finally ended. Ike made his way home and when he arrived he found Marth waiting outside his door. 'Huh I wonder what he wants and I wonder how he got here so fast. I should ask if there's a shortcut.' Marth was spacing out like usual so he did not notice Ike approaching him.

"Marth?" Ike said bringing Marth back to reality.

"Oh…' Marth said embarrassed.

"Is there something you needed?" Ike asked feeling an awkward air between them.

"Yeah. Link wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with him." Marth said.

"Sure, I guess." Ike said.

"Okay do you want his number?" Marth said.

"I don't have a phone."

"Oh… do you have a home phone?"

"Not yet but my father is planning on getting one when we get the money."

"I see. How but I just take you to his house."

"Okay, let's go."

"I gotta ask my father first." Ike said.

"Okay I'll wait outside." Marth said.

Ike entered his house to be introduced by Mist who came running to greet him. "Ike welcome home!"

"Hi. Where's father?" Ike asked.

"He's in the living room."

"Thank you." Ike said and made his way to the living room. He found his dad sitting on a chair reading a newspaper.

"Oh, Ike how was school?" Greil asked.

"Fine… hey father may I go hang out with a friend."

"Yeah but be home before ten, got it." Greil said.

"Don't worry I will…"

"And Ike. I'm glad you're making friends." Greil said and smiled at Ike. Ike smiled back and left the room.

Ike returned outside.

"Ready to go?" Marth asked.

"Yeah." Ike said.

"Okay. He only lives a few streets down so it won't take long." Marth said as they started to walk.

"You know, you know a lot about Link even though you hate him." Ike said curious to see how Marth would react.

"Well… it's hard to explain. But anyway, do you like Link?" Marth said.

"Yeah he seems nice." Ike answered.

"Do you like me?" Marth asked.

"Yeah way do you ask?"

"Just curious." Marth said and smiled.

They continued to walk and as they did Marth decided to point out more about the town. He pointed out things like the flower shop, the market, and etcetera.

"Here we are." Marth said stopping at Link's house.

"It's a nice house." Ike said.

"Yeah it's alright. Well see you later." Marth said walking away.

"Bye." Ike said.

Ike went up to the door and knocked on it. His knock was answered by none other than Link.

"What's up dawg?" Link greeted.

"Ahh… Marth said you wanted to see me." Ike was shocked at Link's strong greeting.

"Oh wow I'm surprised he did… well let's go get snacks at Starfox." Link said and stepped outside, Ike moving out of his way to let him through.

"Why are you surprised?" Ike asked as they began walking.

"He doesn't like to share friends with me." Link answered

"Why?" Ike asked.

"He gets jealous idk why." Link responed.

"What does "idk" mean?" Ike asked.

"Geez you live in a cave or something, it means I don't know." Link answered.

"Oh, I see." Ike said.

Later Link and Ike arrived at Starfox.

"Hey Ike how much many you got?" Link asked.

"None." Ike responded as he people watched the few people that were there.

"Okay then I'll treat you." Link said as he pulled a few dollar bills out of his pants pocket.

"Really, thank you I'll pay you back someday." Ike said.

"Nah don't worry about it…okay I have six whole dollars. We can get one thing each. You got anything in… oh my god it's the principal."

"Huh where." Ike asked feeling kind of stupid not knowing who the principal of their school was.

"It's Ganondorf over there." Link said and pointed Ganondorf walking out of the store carrying a plastic store bag.

"Oh so he's the principal interesting… he's a friend of my fathers."

"That must suck." Link said and laughed.

"Why would it?" Ike asked.

"Ehh never mind." Link said.

"I don't really want anything." Ike said.

"Yeah now that I'm hear I realize I'm not in the mood for anything." Link responded. "Hey let's go to the park." Link suggested.

"Okay." Ike said.

Once they arrived no one was there but there was a mirror. 'There's one here too.' Ike thought.

"Déjà vu." Link said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"I had a dream of this same exact mirror and I ran towards and I jumped in… that all I remember though." Link explained.

'Maybe Links a light soldier too. Though it could have just been a dream.' Ike thought. Before Ike could say anything Link ran into the mirror and entered it. Ike opened his mouth in shock at Link's risky action "Oh my gosh." Ike said to himself. Ike then entered the mirror.

The place they got transported to was a beautiful hilly meadow. There wer flowers literally grown everywhere. The sky was a beautiful bright blue, the sun was bright, and the weather was warm with a nice cool breeze to even it out. This place was the epitome of paradise. Link's outfit changed (into his Super Smash Bros. one.)

At the ground next to Link's feet was a sword. "Oh sweet a sword I, wonder how much it'll sell for." Link said as he bent over to pick it up. Link held the sword over his head when he picked it up. A few seconds later he let the arm he was holding it down.

"Hello Link, do not be alarmed. I am the Master Sword." The Master Sword spoke to him.

"Oh sweet it can talk! It'll sell for a lot more now!" Link said and smiled in excitement.

"No! Link do not sell me you must fight with me." The Master Sword tried to explain to him.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Because you are a light soldier."

"Psshhht. Like I'd fall for that. This must be some kind of joke." Link responded.

"Fine if you do not trust my words then have Ike explain to you. You trust him. He is your friend right."

"Yeah he is… Hey Ike Master Sword wants you to explain what all this light soldier mumbo jumbo is about.

"Okay where to start…."

After Ike explained everything to Link they left through the mirror.

"So this is real huh?" Link said needing reassurance to believe it.

"Yeah." Ike said.

"And Marth's involved too. Wow we really are bounded together by destiny." Link said.

"What?" Ike said confused.

"Nothing. Well see you later Ike." Link said and walked fast to get home.

'Weird… I keep getting more allies but no battles. Does that mean the battles are going to be really hard. I don't want to die. Oh crap I got to get home.' Ike thought than made his way home.


End file.
